The present invention relates to an apparatus for generating ignition power with higher power efficiency.
The conventional and widely used ignition apparatus is a simple step-up transformer which generates a secondary transformer winding voltage of approximately 10,000 volts. However, this type of ignition transformer may not produce an ignition spark for a spark gap wider than a half inch. Furthermore, this type of ignition transformer draws a sufficiently large amount of primary current. This current normally causes heat accumulation inside the transformer housing. For this reason, the conventional type of ignition transformer may not ensure satisfactory operation over an extended period of time. Also, in the worst case, if the high voltage secondary winding coil is short circuited through the ignition spark gap, the widely used conventional ignitor consisting of a single transformer, will be burned out eventually without fail.
In conventional ignition systems including a single step-up transformer, the power delivered to the spark gap is a function of the spark gap distance. Thus, a fairly large transformer is required even for a one-half inch spark gap.
Consequently, a need in the art exists for an improved ignition system which overcomes the above-described problems.